Always Entertained
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Maybe they weren't great for each other, but hey, at least they always had a wild time, right? - One-shot.


Always Entertained

To begin with, neither was ever much of one for a committed relationship. Or any form of a relationship at all. Occasionally, she might have a boyfriend or he might have a woman that he hung around a lot, but that usually fell apart quickly on both their ends. No one likes a drunk, but another drunk.

Actually, that motto was the one thing that probably kept them together.

Because other than that, they sure weren't compatible.

Or at least they didn't seem to be. Not to Backhaus for the most part. All they ever did was fight. Especially when they were sober. Over whom that guy she was all over at whatever bar they were at was or whose bra she found in his apartment. About how unfair it was that she constantly had to come visit him when he never came to Fairy Tail to visit her. He, of course, saw that the other way around, but she rarely saw it that way.

"I always come here," she argued, frowning at him. "I always get stuck in your stupid apartment with your stupid roommates-"

"Oh, because your guild is just filled with winners, Cana."

"We sure are, _Quatro Puppy_."

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone that's not even a S-Class wizard yet. Or ever."

They'd usually only dissolve from there. Then she'd yell at him and he'd only drink and try his hardest to block out her screaming. Boy, could she scream.

"I get it, Cana," he'd eventually growl at her as he sat there on the end of the bed, watching as she stood in front of him, berating everything she could think of. "Alright? Just shut up."

"I'll just go then. Would you rather that? Because I can do that Bacchus. I can go."

"Then go! I don't care." He hung his head. "Just stop yelling at me. And bring me something to drink before you go."

More than once, telling her that got his drinking gourd or on occasion a beer bottle thrown at his head.

Then, later, they'd meet up at a bar, get drunk, fuck, and it'd be all good.

Until they got sober again. He couldn't stand her sober.

Which was good because she couldn't seem to either. He'd met quite a few women with a drinking problem, but his woman (she was that regardless of if they were fighting or not), man, she took not only the cake, but the whole damn bakery!

Of course he prided himself that she wasn't anywhere close to him, but her tolerance was higher than most. It was a badge of honor for him to be able to take her to bars and clubs with him, knowing that she could out drink most of his friends.

She was wild! Truly wild.

And she wasn't too bad in the sack either…

There was one thing that she did in particular that drove him mad. It was actually when he was asleep. Usually he'd rest on his stomach, arms folded over his head, giving her complete access to his back, more importantly his guild marking.

He'd shiver most the time when she did it, it waking him from a dead sleep almost always.

"What is with you, woman?" he groaned once as she drug her tongue along the lines of his guild marking, her saliva feeling cool against his warm flesh. "Huh?"

"I like it," she told him when she finished, pressing a kiss right below it. "All of it."

He only laughed though before shutting his eyes once more. "You should get one."

"I have one."

"You have an ugly one. You should get mine," he sighed, as if uninterested. "Join a real guild."

That made her hold her breath, if only for a moment before she only took to resting her head against his upper back.

"Nah," she sighed. "I'm not much one for puppies."

"It was one tournament!"

He brought that up a lot though. Drunk or sober, he always would mention it to her. They could be saying goodbye before she headed back for Magnolia and he'd mumble something about it against her neck as he hugged her. Or they could be eating dinner and he'd tell her about all the better places they had to eat in his part of Fiore.

"You're really pushing it today," she told to him one time when he came to Magnolia for the weekend. "I mean-"

"It's true," he said with a shrug. "Goldmine and Gildarts know each other pretty well."

"And?"

He only shrugged though as she made a face up at him while they walked next to one another down the sidewalk.

"Just saying," he said simply, moving to drop an arm over her shoulders, his other hand clasping his drinking gourd. "Tell me, Cana, what's so great about Magnolia?"

"It's not Magnolia," she told with a sigh. "It's Fairy Tail."

"I don't see the appeal," he said. Then, grinning, he said, "Except for all the sexy ladies. Hey, is Erza in town? Or the demon?"

"Bacchus-"

"I think I could join Fairy Tail," he went on, never knowing when to just quit it. "I'd have the run of the place. Even that ditzy blonde and the flat-chested one. I'd have them all!"

She elbowed him hard as he only laughed before moving to take a drink from his gourd. Then he held it out to her. Snatching it, she tossed a lot more back than he did, just to prove a point.

"I don't remember," she began then, "anyone ever offering you a chance to join anyhow."

He only grinned then before saying, "I bet all the other women would just love for me to join. All the drab men they got to choose from, I'd be a welcome addition."

She tossed back some more before saying, "Please. You are half the man that…that…"

"See?"

"I'd sleep with Laxus."

That just kinda popped out. She bit her tongue the second she did because, honestly, it sounded a lot more sincere than the ribbing he was giving her about the female members.

"What?" He took his gourd back before downing some more. "You and the Thunder Fraud, huh?"

"Bacchus-"

"Who else?"

"I don't-"

"Who else would you sleep with? In your guild?"

"I don't know." She was making her feel awkward. "I…Macao, maybe, when he was younger. When I was. He was kinda hot."

"Hmmm. Who else?"

"Bacchus-"

"Would you sleep with that ice one? He's pretty hot."

'Stop it."

"What about the Salamander?"

"I don't-"

"Hmmm. And the big Elf guy, he's rather-"

"Enough."

He tossed back some more from his gourd before saying, "Nice concise little list there, Cana."

She only glanced up at him. "Yeah, well-"

"I'd fuck all the women in your guildhall."

She wasn't playing that time when she elbowed. It was meant to hurt and it did. He only laughed some more though, following her right into the guildhall, which they were to finally.

Immediately she headed over to the bar to ask Mirajane to get her usual barrel of wine as well as one of her boyfriend. Bacchus only fell into the stool next to her, glancing down the bar at Laxus, who was listening to his Sound Pod while drinking a beer.

"Hey, Thunder Fraud," he called over to him making the man turn to glare at him and Cana hit his shoulder. "Wanna play a game?"

Grunt.

"Laxus, be sociable," Mirajane told him as she passed, going to get Cana those barrels.

"I don't wanna be sociable."

"Behave."

He narrowed his eyes at her before glancing back at Bacchus. "What?"

"Let's make a little wager, huh? I beat you in a battle and…the winner gets Cana."

"Bacchus!"

"Since she wants you so badly and everything."

She was beating against his purple armor then as she couldn't get to his side with his arms down. Laxus only blinked.

"No, thanks." He went back to his beer. "I'm good."

"I'm going to kill you," Cana hissed at Bacchus who for some reason thought the whole thing was hilarious. "Stop it! And Laxus, I don't-"

"Really don't wanna hear this," he said simply, turning his headphones up louder. "Stupid drunks."

"Sociable, Laxus," Mirajane reminded Laxus after giving Cana and Bacchus their barrels. Then she went to stand behind the bar, grinning at Bacchus and Cana for a moment. When the latter finished attacking her own boyfriend, she only leaned towards her. "Oh, hey, Cana?"

"Huh?"

Mirajane grinned real sweetly before dropping her tone a few octaves in a way only a demon could before saying, "If you ever even _think_ about doing anything with my boyfriend again, I'll rip your throat out. 'kay?"

Then she giggled in her own special way before bouncing off to get back to work.

Bacchus laughed the whole rest day.

"You're going to be killed by a bikini model."

"Shut up."

"She's going to slaughter you. You're not going to be killed by your own demons. She's taking care of that for you."

"I said to shut up!"

And as funny as it was, that was probably one of their worst fights ever. She wouldn't talk to him again for at least a month. All his letters were returned to sender and she wouldn't come down to visit him. Eventually he had to go down to Magnolia with a couple bottles of wine and hard liquors, promising to behave from that point on.

It went without saying that to Cana, alcohol was always better than chocolates or flowers. Always.

That was his go to gift for most of his mistakes. Mainly because it was one that he could dip into as well. He couldn't count the number of arguments they had that ended with him having to buy her all sorts of liquors so the two of them could go through them all that night, her tapping out before him, usually by falling asleep in his lap.

Err, passing out more than falling asleep. Blacking out in fact. And occasionally puking. That would all be hilarious to him though.

"You're wild," he mumbled to her once as he sat with his back against the tub in her bathroom as she rested on her knees next to him, losing everything in her stomach into the toilet. Tossing back some more of the whiskey bottle in his hand, he said, "When you finish with that, try downing some more."

"Mmmmm."

Then he pushed up some, reaching out to take her hair into his hand, pulling it back. She didn't take the moment out to appreciate it though as more alcohol was coming up. She rarely got that sick anymore from drinking, but when she did, she hated it.

He stayed with her too, that whole night. Even though the smell of vomit was totally disgusting and, honestly, in that moment so was she. But she was still his woman.

Always.

It was never rightly said between them. Ownership. Or even any form of the word love. He'd never said that to any woman ever and didn't plan to start while she seemed to have an innate adherence to it, no doubt taken from her father.

But that didn't mean that they didn't feel it. Because they did. Both of them. They just didn't need to say it. Not when they expressed it so well.

He hadn't slept with another woman since he first got with her. She accused him of it a lot and, yeah, sometimes things did look pretty suspect, but he honestly hadn't. And there was nobody that he'd ever let berate him the way she liked to. He even met her damn father. That was a first. A really awkward one at that.

Oh, and that holding her hair back as she puked? Yeah, he would never do that for anyone. Ever.

Seriously, it was disgusting.

And she clearly loved him too. He could just tell. From the way she'd snuggle up to him at night whether it was cold or not to how sometimes, when they were seated at a bar drinking, she'd just reach over and squeeze the back of his neck. It used to confuse him, but more and more, it was becoming a comfort.

And even if they were fighting or she was ready to strangle him in his sleep (she hated when he brought that up and claimed that it was just one night when she had far more than usual to drink), at least it was always interesting.

No, it was more than that. Interesting wasn't right. Entertaining was more like it. Cana Alberona was just plain fun, sober, drunk, pissed, irate, calm, and even when she was sleeping. He just…

He'd never had that before. She gave a new definition to wild. She gave a new meaning to everything.

There was nothing better than her and, honestly, he didn't think there ever would be. Maybe they weren't perfect together and, hey, they probably never would be, but he'd take it. He'd bypass everything for it.

They were their own perfect, flaws and all. And in the end, wasn't that all that mattered?

* * *

><p><strong>I really like Cana and Bacchus, but never can find anything to write about them. Hmmm. <strong>


End file.
